


Dis(Enchanted)

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Supernatural features [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Why did tim take over this series as well?, bruce is such a freak just watch what he does to poor timmy, why does everybody hate kon when i love him so much?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: A spinoff of that one au I made feat batfamily
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship, Mild timkon - Relationship, timdami bro bonding
Series: Supernatural features [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547752
Kudos: 23





	Dis(Enchanted)

Not all of Bruce Wayne's kids had been born vampires. Except for Damian and technically the brat was half demon so...

Well the point is, they'd all been turned. Now, when someone is turned this usually dampens or entirely suppresses the nature said person once possessed, for instance Tim's mother had been an ice witch which means that Tim had exhibited powers correlating to ice manipulation. But since he'd been turned the runt had only ever had access to his powers once; after Damian had arrived.

Anyway, the point is that Jason had to be feeling extremely emotional in order to be seeing fire everytime he exhaled.

Dragon blood scorched his veins before it stopped flowing entirely.

But Roy was out screaming at Jade because he had a kid she'd never told him about so Jason had decided to visit his family. Which was a bad idea, it was always a bad idea to visit Wayne manor these days.

He'd managed to fight with Bruce as well as each of his siblings (because of course he did) except Cass and Duke.

That maybe had something to do with Duke being away looking at colleges and Cass not having arrived back from her week away with the Birds of Prey but that was semantics.

So here he was, a grown ass man hiding in his room in daddy's house and crying from the intense anger that had previously fueled his rebellion from this place.

He kept taking deep breaths to try and quell the flames and soon enough they died down and he released the pillow from his clenched hands, sighing as he felt slightly hollowed out.

He rested his head on the other pillows gathered at the head of the bed turned on his side, pulling the pillow in his lap up to his chest. Maybe a nap would soothe the anger burning his insides to gooey mush.

\----‐-----------------------

"Tt," the half demon glared, "all that I am saying is that perhaps I could use your assistance-"

Tim rolled his eyes and scratched irratably at the charm wrapped around his neck.

"I'm not helping you steal a tiger from the zoo you little goblin."

"That's not very PC of you Timmy," Dick scolded poutily, "I'd expect more from you. You have a whole hodge podge of non-humans as friends, wouldn't they be disappointed to hear you speak like that?"

"I am a non-human," Tim deadpanned, "and I say I don't give a shit."

"Tt. You're both useless. Drake! Stop that infernal scratching, you'll ruin the charm if you keep at it!"

Tim rolled his eyes and turned back to the laptop on his knees, ignoring his brothers and kept yanking lightly at the silver neckbrace charm Bruce had forced around him that morning.

"I can't believe that hypocrite," the teen grumbled moodily, "forcing a God damned collar on me! A freaking suppression collar! I didn't even know he had this kinda stuff. He never uses it on Jason or that little demon brat but the second I sneak out to blow up some buildings with my coven he throws a bitchfit."

Dick, who had only arrived after breakfast blinked and chose to ignore whatever the fuck that was and go check up on his Little Wing. They'd both been slightly irritable with each other earlier and Dick didn't want Jason to run off and go dark side. Again.

\----------------------------

Bruce often wondered if he'd made the right choice in stripping his children of such large parts of their identities. 

Dick had been a very confusing mish mash of multiple genes, fairy mixed with panther and some other species thrown into the brew. He had always been crawling around and floating about the manor with his translucent wings (when he finally felt safe enough that they showed themselves).

Jason had been a little dragon, probably also mixed because these days everyone was but dragon had been the dominant gene and it showed in his violent temper and how red his normally tan skin would get. He had been terrified of it though and was thankfully a very homely and calm child (when he wasn't being a complete shit and swiping Bruce's cuff links for his horde and burning things in an angry rage).

And Tim, tiny, adorable little Tim had been set for witchcraft, his mother an ice witch and his father of the more traditional witch (without the tradition because Jack Drake tended not to care much for it) and had been quite the advanced little witchling, was still proficient with some potions but even basic magic tended to be out of his grasp now that he was turned.

Cassandra had came to him purebred if slightly feral so at least he had never had to worry about her too much.

Damian though... he didn't have the stomach to fully turn Damian. He really wanted to, hoped it would snuff out the demon in him before it became too ingrained in him to be nullified by a vampires bite but... Damian was proud of his heritage and had nearly ran back to Talia when Bruce suggested suppressing it.

Stephanie and Barbara were another story altogether because Babs had been bitten before Bruce met her and Steph was immune due to some trace amounts of imp in her blood and Duke had made it painstakingly clear that he would not be turned.

There was no way to reverse it and Bruce felt incredibly selfish for permanently severing his children from such an important part of themselves just so he could say they were really his.

\----------------------------

"Hi."

Bruce turned his nose up slightly at the monstrous boy borne of the torrid affair brought about by science and magic and stolen blood.

"Kon-El. To what do I owe the pleasure." Bruce made sure to keep his tone calm and fair when on the inside he wanted nothing more than to scream for Kal to keep his son-brother-cousin-clone the hell away from his sweet innocent little snowflake. He was clearly a bad influence if he got Tim to access his witch nature in such a negative manner.

"Uh, well I was just wonder if I could see Tim-" 

"Tim has been grounded. He is not allowed visitors and his Moonstone has been confiscated so he doesn't sneak out, I've also ensured he wore a neckcharm suppressing his powers."

The Clark's parody gaped at him and looked interestingly enraged. Bruce lifted an eyebrow as the brat lifted slightly off the ground, the divinity in his blood making itself known with the Unearthly hue in his eyes. 

(Most Gods tended to hide from the rest of the world-but Clark had been raised by two ordinary humans and had simply hidden his divinity, unlike the child floating before him.)

"Kon."

Bruce frowned and stood tall in the doorway, making sure Tim wasn't burned and could stay safely tucked into his shadow.

"You shouldn't be here snowflake."

Tim scrunched his nose, clearly still not liking the nickname Bruce had cursed him with (figuratively speaking).

"I know Bruce. And I know I'm supposed to be grounded but can't I speaking to Kon real quick? Just as a way of getting things in order before my punishment truly begins?"

Bruce tilted his head to stare at his son.

Janet Drake's glacier eyes glared up at him through Jack's dark and unruly lashes.

"Fine. You have half an hour, and be sure to stay in the living room where it's nice and dark."

Bruce backed away as Tim moved into the shade, the pseudo Franken-freakshow floating idly past the patriarch to follow the only thing they really had in common.

\---------------------------- 

Jason and Dick (having just made up) decided they wanted to take advantage of Tim's powerlessness and wrestle him into getting some sleep (for once I'm his life-after life only occured once they stopped existing on this plane of existence).

They snuck quietly downstairs, preparing to bully their brother into watching a few movies with them and asking Alfred to slip the kid some morphine (because even without his powers the last Drake was immune to most other drugs).

Imagine their surprise at finding their dear baby brother, the snowflake holding hands with his weird little scientific anomaly of a friend. 

"Oh Timmy!" Dick started, clutching his pearls like a maiden of old.

"How absolutely scandalous!" Jason continued, fanning his hand in front of his faux shocked face.

Tim just stared blankly at his brothers while Kon blushed and looked at where their hands were connected.

The older males exchanged a glance as they realized what was happening.

"Oh shit."

"I think- I think Timmy might not have slept for the last 168 hours. Is that right Timmy? You've been awake for the entire week haven't you? That's why you're acting all weird, holding hands and blowing stuff up?"

"It's fine." Tim began as manic giggles burst forth from his chest, "I've been keeping myself caf-"

Tim didn't get through his sentence before he keeled over.

\----------------------------

Thank God for Alfred. Or maybe Alfred was a God? Yeah that made more sense.

"The young Master shall be fine with some rest and the IV drip I have him on. I've also made sure he has a nice cocktail of drugs to keep him under for a day or two."

Jason shoved Dick away from where the older male had been crying into his shoulder.

"Thank fuck. It would have sucked if Timmy died just 'cause none of us notice he was skipping sleep again." 

"Actually Master Jason, while the lack of sleep certainly was of no help, the real detriment to Master Tim's health was the high levels of caffeine in his system. If we had taken him to the hospital they might have had to pump his stomach. As it is I just drew out the impurities with a charm gifted to me by Master Bruce's friends. I never thought I'd have to use it on anyone but him and yet..." Alfred never finished his sentence, merely walking away and shaking his head with a sigh.

Kon had slumped to the floor outside Tim's room and was breathing heavily.

"168 hours- is that normal? Like for a vampire is it normal to-"

"Nope. Vampires sleep like regular people, this is just a freaky Tim thing I guess." Jason turned to walk away, casually throwing over his shoulder, "You should probably get out before Daddy dearest finds you skulking around his unconscious sons bedroom."

\----------------------------

When Tim woke up he frowned down at his brother, the younger laying with his mouth open near Tim's face and his arms and legs pinning Tim's torso down. 

Tim silently but frantically tried to extract himself from beneath the tiny demon, praying to Cass Almighty (because even without divinity she was positively a Goddess) the brat didn't wake up.

Of course Tim should have realised that luck was never in his favour.

"Tt. Drake."

"Tt. Wayne."

Damian shifted so he was leaning directly over his brothers face, glaring down the older male directly in the eye.

"Do not mock me, I will make you suffer-"

Just as soon as Damian's eyes began to glow it stopped, a slightly stricken look overtaking the youngers features as he backed off and moved to sit at the foot of the bed, still facing Tim.

"Gremlin? You okay?"

Damian's mouth opened and immediately shut again.

"Do not do that again."

Tim frowned.

"Don't do what again, Demon?"

Damian got that constipated look that ran in the family, the one that everyone besides Cass and Dick got when they tried to emote.

"You have been unconscious for 49 hours. Pennyworth and Grayson say you exceeded your limits and poisoned yourself."

"49 hours?" Tim whistled. "New record."

Damian frowned deeply at his brother.

"The record we Father was concerned with was the 168 hours you stayed awake. How is it even possible to gonna entire week without sleep?"

Tim rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I slept you little gnome. About two to three hours a night but that still counts. I guess that means the record is closer to 150 hours, nonconsecutively."

Damians eye twitched.

"That is not much better."

Tim snorted.

"Says who?"

Damian snarled in disgust.

"Says me you barbaric excuse for a-" Damian cut himself off, looking slightly surprised and a bit embarrassed.

Tim grinned at the younger boy.

"Aww, were you gonna say 'Wayne'? Are you finally warming up to me, Dami? Admit it, you see me as a brother!"

Damian flushed deeply at the teasing tone but glared strongly at Tim, body tense as he yelled.

"Perhaps I do! Perhaps hearing of you nearly killing yourself with you aversion to sleep has made me realise that I would prefer my last words to you not be about how useless you are! That does not change the fact that you are useless... but you are not without potential." 

Tim stared shocked at the younger boy.

Damian crossed his arms and huffed moodily, looking away for a second before rounding of his brother again.

"The point is, Drake, that Father was very worried about you-"

"That's not what we were talking about-"

"FATHER IS WORRIED ABOUT YOUR WELLBEING-"

"YOU LOVE ME JUST ADMIT IT DEMO-"

"HE IS BANNING CAFFIENE!"

That shut Tim up. It felt as if his world had just imploded.

"What?"

"Father has made some arrangements. He sold your apartment and had your emancipation rescinded, you are no longer capable of caring yourself and are still a minor so it was no difficult feat."

Tim froze, anger and indignation pulling his face into a grimace.

"This means that you are once again his ward. He adopted you once more and has had Pennyworth remove all caffeinated beverages from the manor. He also intends to put you on house arrest once he realizes you are awake."

"What the fuck."

Damian sighed through his nose before uncrossing his arms and crossed his legs to place his hands on his knees.

"Yes. We are back to being housemates. This is very not good."

"Not good?"

"It is the only phrase I could think of that fit, and unlike Todd and yourself, I refuse to lower my dialect to participate in profanity."

Tim groaned and sighed at the same time before throwing his head back against his pillow, forgetting he was almost up against the headboard and ended up slamming the back of his skull against it.

"Ow."

Damian blinked before crawling back up to lay down across Tim, arms coming up to circle his neck and legs binding Tim's arms to his torso.

"Why? Why is this my life?"

"This is not how I usually sleep. I merely am not comfortable enough to sleep with you in any other capacity. At least like this you are kept immobile and incapable of attacking me in my sleep."

Tim squinted at the ceiling wondering when he had ever attacked the little munchkin.

He felt kind of sorry for the brat once he realised that he didn't mean Tim specifically, just people in general. It was really sad that such a tiny kid could be so paranoid of being attacked in his sleep.

Stupid demon family making his kid brother all mini-Bruce like.

Maybe the drugs weren't out of Tim's system yet.

Yeah everything was still kind of hazy.

Sleep didn't sound so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Tim such an attention hog? This series was literally started for jayroy but here I've got mostly shit about timmy and I already have so much about him in my other works...


End file.
